How I Met Your Mother: 43 Days of Drastoria
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: The 43 days that made Drastoria happen and what Blaise Zabini had to do with it. Basically 43 days of Draco trying out (Bad) pickup lines on Astoria... and her (creative) ways of rejecting him.


**How I Met Your Mother: 43 Days of Drastoria**

**Summary: The 43 days that made Drastoria happen and what Blaise Zabini had to do with it.**

Day One:

"We may not be in Professor Flitwick's class, but you're still charming me." Said Draco.

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Said Astoria… walking away toward her next class.

Day Two:

"My love for you is like a dying phoenix." Draco recited.

Her eyebrow arched delicately, "I turned you Asexual?"

Draco was already walking away, dead set on killing Blaise, who was standing behind a suit of Armor laughing his ass off.

Day Three:

"Being without you is like being under the Cruciatus Curse."

"I would only go out with you if you put me under Imperious…" Then a thought hit her… "Don't even think about it…" and she stalked off.

Day Four:

"If I was to look into the Mirror of Erised, I would see the two of us together." he said confidently…

"Really? I would see you walking away." and she stormed up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Day Five:

"You know, when I said, "Accio hottie," I didn't expect it to work!" Draco said as Blaise bit his lip to hold back a laugh...

Infuriated, Astoria stood up from the Slytherin table and screamed, "Okay…Who was the brilliant person that gave Malfoy a love potion with my hair in it?!"

Day Six:

"Will you be my Horcrux tonight, so l can give a piece of my soul to you?" Draco purred into her ear seductively.

Astoria just shoved him away and said, "Sorry… but your soul is so far gone I'm afraid that making a Horcrux would just make your nose disappear."

Day Seven:

"You must not be a Muggle, because you cast a spell on me."

"You must be a Blood Suprimist because no one else would think that's a complement."

And once again he was off to kill Blaise, who was once again laughing in the shadows of a suit of armor.

Day Eight:

"Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?"

"No, but that would explain why you think I would ever fall for that line."

Day Nine:

"I need to learn Occulmency, because I can't get you out of my thoughts."

"No you need to learn Legimency so I can get you out of my life…"

Day Ten:

"I might as well be under the Imperius curse, because I'd do anything for you."

"Really? Then why are you still here?"

Day Eleven:

"Your smile's like expelliarmus: simple but disarming."

"You presence is like Cruciatus: Painful and Alarming."

Day Twelve:

"Did you survive Avada Kedavra? 'Cause you're drop dead gorgeous."

"Did you switch minds with Lockheart? 'Cause you're horribly clueless."

Day Thirteen:

"I need a pensieve because my head is filled with thoughts about you."

"Well that does explain your current grades…"

Day Fourteen:

"Cho Chang? More like Cha-Ching! Cause I just hit the jackpot."

"You need to get your eyes checked…I'm Astoria Greengrass."

Poor Zabini never would have guessed that Draco had such a good left hook.

Day Fifteen:

"Would you like a butterbeer? It's a portkey. Next thing you know we'll be back at my place."

"Would you like a nuget? I got them from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Day Sixteen:

"I don't need the mirror of Erised to know that you're everything I desire."

"And I don't need it to know that I desire your absence…"

Day Seventeen:

"Did you use Relashio? 'Cause there's sparks between us."

"No! AGUAMENTE!" That wasn't the type of 'Wet' Draco'd had in mind.

Day Eighteen:

"Did you slip some Fire Whiskey into my drink, or are you just getting hotter?"

"Did you slip me a Puking Pastille…or are do you just make me want to vomit?"

Day Nineteen:

"I'm not an Animagus but sometimes I can be real animal."

"You're still on about this, are you?"

Day Twenty:

"A couple nights with me and Moaning Myrtle will have to get a new nickname."

"A couple more pick up lines and the Barron won't be the only Slytherin Ghost covered in blood."

Day Twenty-One:

"Wanna practice making what looks like a mandrake?"

"If I wanted fat babies, I'd shag Longbottom…"

One would think Blaise would have found a better hiding place by now…

Day Twenty-Two:

"You look like you'd be a good Quidditch player. Want to ride my broomstick?"

"I knew there was something I didn't like about Quidditch…"

Day Twenty-Three:

"Why don't I make like Salazar and Slyther-in beside you to night?"

"Why don't you make like a Ferret and Bounce?"

Day Twenty-Four:

"I can be your house elf. I'll do whatever you want and I don't need any clothes."

"I think I'll talk to Granger… I already have the desire to S.P.E.W…"

Day Twenty-Five:

"Why don't you come tame my dragon?"

"I think I'll leave that to your capable hands…"

Day Twenty-Six:

"I don't know a thing about Merlin's pants, but I'd love to get into yours!"

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

Day Twenty-Seven:

"I must have had some Felix Felicis because I think I'm about to get lucky."

"Odd… I thought you were about to get castrated…with a butter knife."

Day Twenty-Eight:

"How about you and me go look for the Room of Requirement?"

"Okay!"

"Really?"

"Of course! That way I can send you through the Vanishing Cabinet!"

Day Twenty-Nine:

"I know you want me to manage your mischief!"

"No… I really don't."

Day Thirty:

"You don't need defense against my dark arts."

"This is your "Dark" Arts? No wonder you failed as a Death Eater."

Day Thirty-One:

"If I were a Seeker and you were a Snitch, would you let me catch you?"

"Let me think about that for a second…No."

Day Thirty-Two:

"Are you a bogart? 'Cause I have a fear of hot girls."

"There's one way to test that theory… try "Riddikulus"."

"Riddikulus?"

"I agree this whole thing IS ridiculous."

Day Thirty-Three:

"After a romantic night with me, you are going to want a time turner."

"Yes… to go back and stop myself."

Day Thirty-Four:

"My heart's splinched without you."

"And they still gave you your Appearation License?"

Day Thirty-Five:

"Can I put my Basilisk in your Chamber of Secrets?"

"That is wrong on so many levels…"

This is yet another time that Blaise Zabini got beaten with in an inch of his life that year.

Day Thirty-Six:

"If you were a basilisk, I wouldn't mind dying just to look into your eyes."

"To bad I'm not… That's the most appealing prospect yet…."

Day Thirty-Seven:

"I'm just like Oliver Wood, baby…"

"Way to old for me or have a name that is easy to make fun of?"

"No! I'm a keeper!"

"Seriously?"

"Okay, I'll admit that one was a bit cheesy…"

"A 'bit' cheezy? A 'bit'!?"

Day Thirty-Eight:

"Are you a Dementor? Because you just took my breath away."

"Obviously not enough of it… you're still talking…"

"ZABINI!"

Blaise has finally figured out that he should run when Draco started coming after him.

Day Thirty-Nine:

"If I had a time-turner, you'd be mine."

"If I had a time turner you'd never be born."

Day Forty:

"The Sorting Hat says you should be in my house...wait …what's that...it also says you should be in my bed."

"Okay…That one wasn't so horrible."

"Then you'll go out with me?"

"It wasn't_ that _much better…"

Day Forty-One:

"Not even Veritaserum could make me express how much I'm truly attracted to you."

"It couldn't make your attempts much worse though…"

Day Forty-Two:

"If you were a Dementor I would turn criminal just to get your kiss."

"But then you'd lose what little soul you've got left!"

Day Forty-Three:

"Is your name "Avada Kedavra"? 'Cause you've got a killer body."

"You've used that one already…"

"Did it work?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Are you going to keep using it until it does?"

"If I say yes… will you go out with me?"

"Fine…But only one date and that is all…"

"You'll change your mind…"

"I doubt it."

Behind a suit of armor Blaise was pouting…he'd now have to find a new source of entertainment…

"Hey, so, Echo… want to go out sometime?" Theo asked as he passed Blaise's hiding place…

"Uh…no."

Blaise grinned, stepping out from behind the suit of armor and towards the thoroughly rejected Theodore Nott. "Nott! Wait up! I have some great pick-up lines that are guaranteed to get Echo Malfoy to go out with you…"

"At this point… I'll try anything…" and Just like that Blaise had his next victim.

_A/N: Finally Finished. I've been working on this for about a year now… I just wanted to do a fluffy-cute Draco/Astoria and I just had to have Blaise there for Draco to take his frustration out on. The Theo/Echo pairing at the end was just for fun. if you want me to write a sequel/prequel/more to this ficlet let me know and I'll consider it. _


End file.
